Harland series armored vehicles
The Harland series armoured vehicles are military vehicles in Just Cause (1). Like the Ballard series armored vehicles, there are 3 vehicles in this series (gun turret; multiple rocket launcher and anti-aircraft). The vehicles are so similar that it's simpler and better to keep them in a single article. The 3 vehicles Appearance The lower parts of the vehicles are identical. The engine is at the front. It looks as if it might be able to contain 2 people, but that's unknown. Performance It handles like a slow rally car. In fact, with a little practice you can use it for some of the races, but don't expect to be able to set a new best time, if you set the time with a sports car. The rear end tends to slip out of control in sharp turns, so be careful at high speed. If you encounter one in battle, the best advice is to stay away from them and try to steal one as fast as possible. They can kill Rico pretty fast, if he's on foot. They can also kill Rico by running him over. Weapons Harland DTWV-2 Scout: *Tank like turret. *Invisible front machine-gun. Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery: *Rocket-launcher turret. *Invisible front machine-gun. Harland DTWV-2 AA gun: *Double barreled anti-aircraft heavy machine-gun turret. *Invisible front machine-gun. Survivability / armor All 3 vehicles have identical armor. They're somewhat bullet proofish (only protected from SMG, pistol and shotguns). It can take 1 direct hit from a rocket launcher, or the explosive main weapon of a similar armed vehicle, before the second one makes it catch fire and explode. At a certain level of damage, its mud guards / fenders and a part of its rear wall will fall off. Harland DTWV-2 Scout This version has the tank like turret. Armed with a Tank gun, it's effective against all targets. A skilled operator can even shoot down helicopters, presuming that helicopter doesn't kill you first. Gallery San Esperito Military version Military Harland.png Military Harland Rear.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Scout Rear.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Scout Right Side.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Scout Left Side.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Scout Top.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Scout Front.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Scout Back.png Harland Underside.png|The underside of a Harland. Detached Wheel.png|Like the Ballard series armored vehicles, the tires are not connected to the vehicle. Harland Front Spotlights.png|Close-up of the front bumper and spotlights. Harland Hull-Mounted Gun and Hood Close-Up.png|Close-up of the hood area details, such as the hull-mounted gun. Black Hand version Black Hand Harland.png|Black Hand variant on Isla Dominio. Black Hand Harland Rear.png| Guerrilla version Harland DTWV-2 Scout.png|The variant that spawns in all Guerrilla safehouses. Harland DTWV-2 Scout, Guerrilla version, at safehouse, front view..jpg|Guerrilla version provided at safehouse. Harland DTWV-2 Scout, Guerrilla version, at safehouse, rear view..jpg Harland DTWV-2 Scout, Guerrilla version, at safehouse, side view..jpg Harland DTWV-2 Scout, Guerrilla version, at safehouse, side view from behind..jpg Harland DTWV-2 Scout, Guerrilla version, at safehouse, upper view..jpg Harland DTWV-2 Scout, Guerrilla version, at safehouse, view of underside parts..jpg Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery This is the version that has a multiple rocket-launcher turret. The rocket-launcher has 5 visible rockets, but as all other vehicle weapons, it has infinity ammunition. The rocket-launcher can not be used against flying machines and it doesn't have much range. Gallery San Esperito Military version Military Rocket Battery.png|San Esperito Military variant front. Military Rocket Battery Rear.png|San Esperito Military variant rear. San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery Front.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery Back.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery Side.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 Rocket Battery Top.png Black Hand version Black Hand Rocket Battery.png|Black Hand variant front. Black Hand Rocket Battery Rear.png|Black Hand variant rear. Black Hand Lance FDL Soldier 2.png|In the background. The soldier is wielding a Lance FDL. Unmarked version Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery.png|At the La Perdida military base. Harland DTWV-2 AA gun This is the version that has the double barreled anti-aircraft heavy machine-gun turret. This weapon is effective against all helicopters, just like the Harland DTWV-2 Scout's gun, but it has a greater angle of vertical fire. The weapon is ineffective against ground vehicles. Gallery San Esperito Military version Harland AA Gun.png|San Esperito Military variant front. Harland AA Gun Rear.png|San Esperito Military variant rear. San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun Rear.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun Front.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun Back.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun Side.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun Top.png San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA Gun Muzzle Flash Glitch.png|The muzzle flash glitch. Black Hand version Black Hand Harland AA Gun.png|Black Hand variant front. Black Hand Harland AA Gun Rear.png|Black Hand variant rear. Miscellaneous Anti-Air Base Location.png|The location of the San Esperito Military Harland DTWV-2 AA gun. Harland DTWV-2 AA gun.png|Brown version, at the Costa Verde military camp. Trivia *On all three of the vehicles, the wheels aren't actually attached to the underside, but rather the vehicle itself is floating above the tires. See picture above. This isn't a glitch, most games of that era had vehicles that were made to look about that accurate. *All three of the Harlands may spin around, or even flip over if you rotate their turrets too fast. This is a well known glitch. There's no fix, but players are advised to only turn the turret while the vehicle is stationary. Switch the weapon to hull MG to lock the turret while driving. **The Ballard series armored vehicles are also affected by this glitch. *The muzzle flash effect on the AA Gun variant is in between the two gun barrels rather than at the ends of them. This is probably not intentional and therefore a glitch. See above picture. *The successor to the DTWV-2 Scout is the GV-104 Razorback, but there is no successor to the other two variants. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito